Last Night, Goodnight
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Roxas finally finds Axel after all this time. Written for AkuRoku Day 2016


**Happy AkuRoku Day everyone! I think the last time I did something for this was back in 2013. I wanted to write something prony but I also wanted to write something really quite sad so this is it. Inspired by Hatsune Miku's 'Last Night, Goodnight', I then read an English translation of the lyric and made myself even sadder. Anyway I hope you enjoy this :)**

I see you from across the bar. I know it's you without having to see your face. I'd know that shock of hair anywhere. Xion and I used to speculate, while we used to wait for you, what colour it actually was. Xion was always torn between pillar-box red and fire engine red. To me it was always just 'Axel' red.

I cross the bar. I'm not nervous. Why would I be? I know it's you. You're nursing a drink, it looks like whiskey, and your eyes are so focused on it you don't see me slip into the vacant seat next to you. I watch you neck the rest of the drink. There's a hollow sadness in your eyes; like something's been missing for years; you don't know what, you just know that you need to find it. You grip the glass as you put it down and are just about to hail the barman for another. I think you've ignored me long enough.

"What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" I ask, raising my voice slightly over the bar's lilting jazz. You turn to face me, clearly about to tell me to back off and let you drink away your sorrows in peace, but then you see my face and a spark of recognition flashes in your eyes. I smile. "Hi Axel."

You stare at me, open mouthed like a goldfish, for a minute and I wonder if I've shocked you into a catatonic state but then you move. You tentatively reach out and touch my cheek. Your fingers pull back slightly as they touch my skin, as if you expect them to just pass straight through me. When it sinks in that they're not going to you slowly move your hand to cup my cheek. I smile again, loving the feeling of your hand, warm and real and there, against me.

"R... Roxas?" you stammer, still unable to believe that it's me standing in front of you after all this time. "Is it really you?"

"It's really me," I say and suddenly your hands are everywhere; touching my face, in my hair, making sure I am real. I can see tears of joy welling up in your eyes, the dead inside expression from moments before gone completely, and you laugh softly.

"Oh my god it is you!"

"Hey you," I place my hands on your wrists, your hands cupping my face as you press your forehead against mine.

"My god!" you say softly, smiling. "I looked for you."

"I know," I say. "I've been looking for you too, for so long."

"Too long," you sigh. I tighten my grip slightly, almost as if I'm making sure that you won't suddenly disappear as well. You won't though. You're here and this feels too real for it not to be. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I say.

The song playing over the PA system is 'Last Night, Goodnight' and my heart is hammering in my chest and I'm picking up on the weirdest things; like the colour of your shirt and the fact that I'm a tiny bit taller than the last time I saw you but none of that matters. I close my eyes and breathe in the scent of you. It's sharp and smoky and just plain you and it's so wonderful to have you in front of me.

"I should have told you this every day before..." you say tailing off.

"It's okay," I tell you.

"No, I should have never let you go," you say shaking your head.

"It's okay," I say again, "I've found you and I'm not letting you go again."

"You won't disappear?"

"I won't disappear."

"I love you," you whisper. Your voice is so quiet but I hear you loud and clear, even over the noise of the music.

"I love you too," I say.

Your grip tightens and you lean down as you pull me into a kiss. The feeling of your lips against mine is like a gift from heaven and we should have kissed long before but we are now and it's perfect. You nibble my bottom lip and I open my mouth.

You slip your tongue passed my lips to massage it against mine. I'd always thought about how you would kiss, when I had some time to myself, and the real thing pales in comparison to anything I could have come up with.

Your lips are soft and press against mine just right as I thread my finger through your hair and pull you closer. You wrap an arm around my waist, pulling me right up against you, your other hand slipping from my cheek to the back of my neck. Your fingers play with the hair at the nape and my knees weaken.

You pull back but press your forehead to mine again, still stroking my hair, making sure that we're still touching. I slowly open my eyes and happily see you still smiling down at me and I tighten my grip slightly again. I smile playfully, looking pointedly at your lips before I look up into your eyes again.

"So," I say, "your place or mine?"

It's almost a rhetorical question – of course the answer is whichever is closest. Our fingers link together and we're practically pulling each other out of the bar. We're like a pair of teenagers, unable to keep our hands off each other. There's no need for catching up. What would we say? All we've been doing is looking for each other so there's no 'how have you been's. There's no need for them.

As soon as my front door is closed you have me up against the wall, kissing me furiously again, making up for lost time. My hands are in your hair, pulling you close, while your hands are on my hips. Your fingertips sneak under the bottom of my shirt to brush against my skin. I moan softly against your lips.

"Roxas..." you whisper, your breath ghosting against my lips.

"Axel..." I reply in kind.

"I want you," you say, one of your hands creeping higher up the inside of my shirt. My breath hitches as your fingers map out every curve and contour of my stomach.

"Then take me," I tell you. My voice comes out as more breath than word but my meaning is as clear as anything. I want you and I don't want to wait another second.

You pull me into another kiss as you take my hands, threading our fingers together. It is a sweet, almost chaste kiss but I feel every single bit of love, passion and longing coursing through you and I give back everything I'm feeling for you. How much I've missed you, how I've wanted to see you every single day, just like old times. Now you're hear with me and I'm so fucking happy it's all I can think about.

I push myself off the wall and pull you to my bedroom. I tease my bottom lip between my teeth as I look into your eyes. I let go of your hands and pull my shirt off, dropping it on the floor once I'm done with it. Even in the semi darkness of the room I can see your eyes light up as you look me over. I smile coyly, just watching the way your eyes rake over my body.

"Filled out a bit since you last saw me," I say cheekily.

"Just a little," you say, your voice with a definite rasp to it. You take a step towards me. I can tell by the look on your face that you still can't believe I'm here, much less in front of you. You reach out a hand but you can't quite bring yourself to touch me. I step forward and place your hand on my chest, over my heart so you can feel it beating. You move your hand to brush your thumb over my nipple and I let out a soft breathy moan.

I reach over and take hold of the hem of your shirt and begin to pull it up. You take it when I can no longer reach and pull it the rest of the way off, dropping it to the floor along with mine. That was another thing I always thought about, what you'd look like without a shirt on and you look stunning.

The shirt is barely off and we're on each other again; hands scrabbling for purchase in hair, around shoulders, on waists. You pull me close as you kiss me and I moan against your lips, loving the feeling of skin against skin. As our tongues fight for a dominance that I let you win I slip my hand down your chest to the waistband of your jeans. My fingers are trembling slightly as I undo you belt but I manage to get it undone before I undo your jeans and I slip my hand inside both your jeans and boxers.

"Oh god, Rox!" you groan as I give your cock a pump.

"Bed?" I ask.

"Fuck yes," you reply, grinning as you place your hands on my face and pull me into another kiss.

I slip my hand out of your boxers and take hold of your belt lops, pulling you with me as I walk backwards over to my bed. My knees hit the edge of the mattress and I fall backwards, pulling you down on top of me. We're giggling like idiots as you prop yourself up on your elbow and brush my fringe out of my eyes.

"Axel..." I begin softly.

"Yeah?" you ask. I run a lock of your hair around my finger and bite my lip coyly as I look into your eyes.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?"

Your eyes light up and you press your lips to mine then begin training kisses down from my lips to my neck and to my chest. I can't stop the breathy moans that escape my lips as you stop to swirl your tongue around one of my nipples. I thread my fingers through your hair and pull your lips closer to my skin.

"God Roxas," you pant as you start trailing kisses again. This time down from my chest, over my stomach to the top of my jeans. I sink my teeth into my bottom lip, moaning softly as your teeth scrape over my hip bone. You undo the button and zip without looking or taking your lips off my skin.

"Axel," I gasp as skilled fingers slip under both my jeans and my boxers. We're making up for lost time; no messing around. I raise my hips and you pull the last of my clothes off, all too eager to get me out of them. You stare down at me once I'm completely exposed and I can feel myself blushing. Not because I'm embarrassed or self-conscious but because it's you. I've waited so long to see you looking at me like that, it's kind of overwhelming. You run your hands up my thighs, giving the muscles a firm squeeze.

"God you're beautiful," you say, almost in awe.

"So are you," I say brushing your hair out of your eyes. You press a kiss to my hip and your breath against my skin makes my cock twitch. Your tongue snakes out and you lick a strip up the underside of my cock. I bite my knuckle to keep myself from moaning too loudly as you begin to bob your head up and down, taking in as much of me as you can.

I'm a panting, writhing mess underneath you as you give me a particularly hard suck. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the end but I don't want it to be over yet so I reach down and give your hair a tug.

"Not yet," I pant, pulling you back. You look into my eyes as you swirl your tongue around the tip of my cock, just to tease me and make me moan; "I want you inside me!"

"Better late than never," you chuckle before kissing me once more and pulling away. I watch, my eyes glued to you as you slowly, sensually remove your jeans and boxers at the same time. My breath hitches as I drink in your entire form, naked, in front of me. Holy shit! I had thought about you naked before but nothing my brain could have come up with was anything like the real thing.

"Like what you see?" you ask. I don't answer. I'm staring at your cock, hard and jutting out from your body. I lick my dry lips, just staring at the tip as it leaks pre-cum, and I just have to have a taste. I push myself off the bed and sink to my knees in front of you. I take you in right down to the hilt, as far as you'll go, right to the back of my throat.

A low moan vibrates through you as I swallow around the head. I feel your fingers in my hair, grabbing a handful, as I pull back and swirl my tongue around the tip. I look up to see you watching your cock disappear down my throat. I give you a particularly hard suck and your grip tightens and you pull me off. I look at you seductively through my eyelashes to see you biting your lip in an attempt to keep yourself composed.

"Fucking hell Rox..." you gasp.

"Enjoying yourself?" I ask cheekily. You grab my wrists, pull me to my feet and push me down onto the mattress, smirking at me as you loom over me.

"Am I going to have to tie you up?" you ask.

"God, I hope so," I laugh. I thrust my hips up slightly and our cocks rub together, making the both of us moan. You press your lips to mine, slipping your tongue into my mouth to rub it against mine.

"Do you..." you say between kisses, "have any... lube?"

"In... the top... draw," I reply in kind.

You pull back and go over to the top draw while I reposition myself on the bed. I run a finger teasingly up your arm and you turn to grin at me. I worry my lip with my teeth again as you part my thighs and kneel between them.

I watch as you squirt some of the lubricant onto you hand and coat your fingers in it. I hold my breath, trying to relax myself as you slowly slip a finger inside me. I reach out and clasp hold of your shoulder as you gently begin to thrust your finger in and out.

"You okay?" you ask and I realise that I've been screwing my eyes shut. I relax and smile up at you.

"I'm fine," I tell you, "don't stop."

"Okay," you say and add another finger. I breath out, moaning softly as your fingers brush my prostate. I'm writhing beneath you, begging for more which you happily give me by adding a third finger.

"Axel," I moan, "I'm ready, please I need you."

"God Rox you're so sexy when you moan like that," you say, that gorgeous rasp back in your voice again. You pull your fingers out of me and pour some more of the lubricant onto your hand and begin to coat your cock in it. I watch with baited breath, tingling with anticipation at the thought of you being inside me.

I spread my legs a little wider as you position yourself between them. I can feel the tip of your cock pushing into me. One of your hands takes mine, linking our fingers together. You lean down and kiss me and I wind my fingers in the soft hair at the nape of your neck.

"You alright?" you ask as you pull back.

"Yeah," I reply, "you?"

"Perfect," you say.

You slowly push all the way inside me, pressing your lips to mine as you do. We moan into each others mouths as you fill me completely. Oh god! I feel like I'm on fire as you stretch me to my limit and I pull away from your lips to gasp for breath. You press soft, butterfly kisses to my neck, whispering affirmations to me and wait as I adjust. I feel so hot and full and like I'm going to pass out so I cling to you tighter until I'm used to the feeling.

When I feel like I can function again I give my hips a gentle thrust up and you take that as your cue. You pull out and begin to thrust back in, setting up a rhythm. The moans are falling hard and fast from my lips and I wrap my arms around your neck, pulling you close and chanting your name like a mantra. I can feel the tension coiling in my stomach ready to burst and as you shift your angle you hit my prostate again and I begin to see stars.

"Roxas," you pant, "you're so amazing, so perfect..."

"Axel," I gasp as you ram into me, "I'm so close..."

"Me too beautiful," you say. You prop yourself up on one hand and reach down with the other to pump my cock. I'm practically screaming; clinging to you and moaning, arching my back off the mattress and pressing my chest into yours as I get closer to my end.

"Axel," I gasp, "cum with me."

"Oh god Roxas, I love you," you groan, pressing your face into my neck as we both reach our peak together panting, sweating and moaning softly. I close my eyes coming down from the high of my orgasm, loving how you feel inside me, and pull you into a kiss.

"Axel..." I say on an out-breath, happier than I have been in a very long time.

* * *

 _I feel the wind ghosting over my skin and I feel my heart sink. I open my eyes and I'm staring out at Twilight Town's skyline. The sun is setting, casting the sky in deep red and I look down to see that I'm in my Organisation Cloak again. I can feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes as I realise that this has happened before. I don't know how many times before but I know that it has._

 _"Roxas?" you ask. I turn and see you, also in your Organisation Cloak. I smile sadly. We've been here before._

 _"Hi Axel," I say._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Waiting for you," I reply. You come and sit beside me, swinging your legs over the side of the clock tower._

 _"I don't understand," you say, "are you coming back to the Castle?"_

 _"No," I reply. Your face falls._

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm not coming back with you," I clarify._

 _"But..."_

 _"I came to say goodbye."_

 _"Y... you can't," you stammer after a pause._

 _"I'm sorry," I tell you. "I have to."_

 _"But Rox..." you begin and you place your hand on top of mine. However that sentence was going to finish is left hanging in the air. I can feel myself beginning to fade away. I smile sadly and lean towards you. I brush my lips against yours, it's the first time we've kissed up here, and you look surprised as I pull back. There are tears in your eyes. "Roxas please..."_

 _"I can't stay," I say._

 _"Please don't leave me like this," you say. The tears are slowly falling down your face and I lean in to kiss you again but it's too late, I'm fading too fast._

 _"I love you Axel," I say. "We'll meet again in the next life."_

 _I hear your sobs as I disappear and I feel my heart break._

 _I'm sorry Axel. It won't always be like this._

 _One day I'll meet you, take you home, we'll spend the night together and the next morning I'll wake up next to you. I'll turn over in bed and you'll still be there, lying beside me. I'll make coffee and breakfast and you'll wrap your arms around my waist as I cook and we will spend the rest of our lives together and it will be perfect. I'm sorry it has to be this way for now but, hopefully soon, you'll leave your world and come and find me in mine. I will never stop looking for you, never stop trying, until I can have you properly._

 _I love you._


End file.
